parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Incredible Saddle Rager.
At Rainbow Factory in Cloudsdale, King Sombra meets with Dr. Fluttershy, the colleague and gilrfriend of his daughter Princess Cadance, regarding an experiment that Sombra claims is meant to make ponies immune to gamma radiation. The experiment, trying to recreate the powers of a Amazon, fails, and the exposure to gamma radiation causes Fluttershy to transform into Saddle Rager for brief periods of time, whenever her heart rate rises above 200. Saddle Rager destroys the lab and injures or kills the people inside. Fluttershy becomes a fugitive from the military and Sombra in particular, who wants to weaponize the Saddle Rager process. Five years later, Fluttershy works for the the Hooffields and the McColts in the Smokey Mountains, while searching for a cure for her condition. On the Internet, she collaborates with a friend she knows only as "The Bearded", and to whom she is "The Stare Master". She is also learning meditative breathing techniques to help keep control, and has not transformed in five months. After Fluttershy cuts her hoof, a drop of his blood falls into a pumpkin, and is eventually ingested by an Pony. Using the pumpkin to track down Fluttershy, Sombra sends a SWAT team called the Wonderbolts, led by Spitfire, to capture him. Fluttershy transforms into Saddle Rager and defeats the Wonderbolts. After Sombra explains how Fluttershy became Saddle Rager, Spitfire agrees to be injected with a small amount of a similar serum, which gives him enhanced speed, strength, agility, and healing, but also begins to deform her skeleton and impair his judgment. Fluttershy returns to Ponyville and reunites with Cadence, who is dating Shining Armor. Fluttershy is attacked by Sombra and Spitfire's forces, tipped off by the suspicious Shining Armour, causing her to again transform into Saddle Rager. The ensuing battle outside the university proves to be futile for Sombra's forces and they eventually retreat, though Spitfire, whose sanity is starting to falter, boldly attacks and mocks the monster. Saddle Rager seemingly kills Spitfire and flees with Cadence. After Saddle Rager reverts to Fluttershy, she and Cadence go on the run, and Fluttershy contacts The Bearded, who urges them to meet him in Manehattan. The Bearded is actually the father of the amniomorphic spell, Starswirl, who tells Fluttershy he has developed a possible antidote to her condition. After a successful test, he warns Fluttershy that the antidote may only reverse each individual transformation. Starswirl reveals he has synthesized Fluttershy's blood samples, which Fluttershy sent from the Smokey Mountains, into a large supply, with the intention of applying its "limitless potential" to medicine. Fearful of Saddle Rager's power falling into the military's hands, Fluttershy wishes to destroy the blood supply. Meanwhile, Spitfire is revealed to have survived the battle and has completely healed. He joins Sombra's forces for a third attempt to take Fluttershy into custody. They succeed and Fluttershy, along with Cadence, are taken away in a helicopter. Spitfire stays behind and forces Starswirl to inject him with Fluttershy's blood, as he covets the Saddle Rager's power. Starswirl warns that the combination of the Amazon powers and Fluttershy's blood may cause him to become an "abomination", but Spitfire insists. The experiment mutates Spitfire into a creature with size and strength surpassing that of Saddle Rager, but drives her mad. She attacks Starswirl, who gets some of Fluttershy's blood in a cut on his forehead, causing him to begin mutating as well. Spitfire then rampages through Manehattan. Realizing that the Spitfire is the only one who can stop Spitfire, Fluttershy convinces Sombra to release her. He jumps from Sombra's helicopter and transforms after hitting the ground. After a long and brutal battle through Manehattan, the Fluttershy defeats and nearly kills Spitfire, relenting only after Cadence's plea to spare him. After having a small, peaceful moment with Cadence, the Saddle Rager flees from Manehattan. A month later, Fluttershy is in desert, far away from civilization. Instead of trying to suppress her transformation, she successfully transforms in a controlled manner. In a final scene,Twilight Sparkle approaches Sombra at a local bar and informs him a team is being put together. Category:Spongebob1129 Category:The incredible hulk spoofs